Talk:The Hunter
"...this boss-infected will whisper dark phrases and growl to alert you of his presence" I've never heard Hunters say anything, not while playing as them, not while dealing with them face-to-face. Has anybody else actually heard them say an intelligible phrase? If so, what? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 16:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) "The Hunter bonus pounce damage is based on how far you traveled horizontally, therefore launching straight up or down is not the most effective pounce." I'm not sure if this is correct. I've done some pounces with nearly zero horinzontal travel (kind of drop-pounce from a roof or from a fire staircases in some alleys) and still did some damage, up to 9. Replica88 12:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I just tested this in a listen server - I can get 22 damage off the top of a fire escape in the first part of No Mercy, with virtually no horizontal movement. Combined with the fact that I can get 5 damage by pouncing on the same horizontal plane but really far away (which rules out velocity since the magnitude of the hunter's velocity would be the same as a point-blank pounce, where you do no extra damage), it seems like the only other good explanation is time spent in the air. I'll do some more tests. ArchibaldMcKaig 22:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) From what I understand, the initial pounce damage is related to the distance traveled from the last surface you've touched to the point where you hit your victim. This explains why a vertical jump starting from next to your victim does no damage, and why higher/farther jumps do more damage. This would also explain the usual low damage of wall-jumps within an alley or corridor. Snakexdude11 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC Should it be mentioned that the Hunter doesn't actually have any eyes? If you use a model viewer and close up on where his eyes should be, it's just hollowed out with blood around them. CloudT 18:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : "Hitting them in the back does extra damage." Is this true? I've played as a Hunter many times before and slashed them in the front and back, and it seemed to do the same amount of damage. Can anyone confirm this is true? It doesn't seem likely. BlackliteWrath 8:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, can somebody try to get some more screen shots of the Hunter? Maybe take one of a Survivor that's been pinned down, and/or one of a Hunter crouching, and possibly even a Hunter mid-pounce? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Can someone please try and get a shot of under the hunters hood. Like just a screen shot of his face sorta looking up. I found this picture of a Hunter on the internet.. Could this work? BlackliteWrath 03:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Nice find! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I've got more pictures of Boomers, Tanks, Hunters, Smokers, and Witches. I'll see if I can scrounge them up and add them later. BlackliteWrath 13:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Flaming Hunter double damage I'm not 100% certain, but I believe the fire also affects the melee damage. IE: 20 damage over 10 in the 360 version and 12 damage over 6 in the PC version. ~Yuki Hinamori : My understanding is the fire only increases melee damage, and does nothing to increase the leap damage. Nite01002 13:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) As far as I can tell, fire does nothing for melee or pounce damage, it just does a base 10 damage per second...Akkryls 13:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) A flaming hunter does do more damage. Since it's on fire, it doesn't last very long, but it does do a lot more damage. I don't know exactly the multiplier on the damage. However, fire doesn't affect impact damage from a long-range pounce, just the claw damage being dealt during the pounce attack. BlackliteWrath 8:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The most recent update nullifies the flaming hunter trick now. =[ ~~ Outfits "Oddly enough, the Hunter always seems to have the same clothing combination, as opposed to other boss infected such as the Smoker who tend to have different clothes." What? I've never seen any special infected have any variety in clothes, at least, not on the PC version. Also, I've got some pictures of the boss infected, (32, including the crappy shots) I'll get to uploading the good shots sooner or later.. Waterga74 01:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Likewise, I've never seen any other alternate combination of clothes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ]